I Dream of Genie
by LovelessRitsuka
Summary: On the outside, Sora's the cheerful son of a rich family with everything he wants. On the inside, things aren't as perfect as they may seem. When the boy stumbles across a magic genie named Riku...will his wishes make his life better...or worse? [RXS]YAOI
1. Desire

**-_Within Temptation_**

**-Chapter 1**

**-_Desire_**

**OH MY! Yet another story from LovelessRitsuka! O.O**

**Disclaimer: Sora and Riku love each other; sadly I don't own them…**

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

Sora was BORED! The petite brunette lay sex-err…_casually _on his king size bed. Being the son of one of the richest men in the city definitely had its drawbacks, like no one willing to spend the day with him, too scared to anger him. 

It was strange, considering Sora was so adorable looking or so his elder brother Cloud had said once, when he had been feeling overly giddy after a LONG stay at one of his friend's house.

Then again, people were right to be fearful, the Okane children were quite temperamental, and thanks to their parent's superior upraising, had grown to be almost as smug and pompous as Eiri and Seiya Okane.

Sora flopped around his bed, pondering what he could do on this boring, unadventurous BORING day.

Suddenly the oak double doors to his room burst open, a hyper girl with amazon-gold hair in braids and big blue eyes standing in the doorway.

Her hands on her hips, she glared at her brother, who hadn't bothered to even lift an eyebrow at the commotion his sister had created.

"Sora-Sakura! Ugh! Do you know what time it is? You should be up by now!" The angry girl, or so she appeared to be angry, was turning red. Her lips could hardly stay a frown as her lazy brother yawned like a cat, stretching his arms.

High-pitched girly laughter escaped the girl's throat as she collapsed on the floor, not even flinching as her body made contact with the hard marble tile of her brother's room.

Sitting up, Sora cracked a smile, "What's up with the mother act, Rikku?"

Rikku immediately stopped laughing, noticing that she now held her brother's attention; she pulled herself up from the floor and dusted away at imaginary dust.

"Couldn't resist…_Sora-Sakura._"

The messy brunette cringed at his horrible middle name. He didn't have against the name Sakura; he thought it was a nice name and he wouldn't mind if his future wife's name was Sakura.

But…Sakura was a _GIRL'S NAME_! What on earth had possessed his parents to name him that?

The boy couldn't keep himself from pouting, and as the order of things in nature go, Rikku couldn't keep herself from smirking.

Sora studied his sister; she wore what appeared to be a simple blue sundress that matched her eyes. Rikku and Sora had inherited their mother's happy bright blue eyes; Cloud on the other hand, had inherited the same shade of blue, but his father's cold expression.

Rikku turned her smirk into a wide grin, "So little brother, what's on the agenda for today?"

Sora sighed, "I'm NOT gonna go shopping with you, so don't bother."

Rikku, who had been casually leaning against the doorway, pouted, "But, SO-RA it'll be fun!"

She stepped in front of her sitting brother, lowering her head to be at eye level. Said brother, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "No," he stated, imitating Eiri Okane's harsh tone of voice.

Bright blue eyes furrowed, "You have anything else to do? But…if you really don't want to go its fine…" his sister finished in a resented tone, fake tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Sora opened an eye, oh he knew this routine. Mother often used it with Father, whenever she ran out of money to spend or wanted Father to buy her something. The siblings had seen it so many times, they began to use it themselves…only for Father to get angry at Cloud and Sora, saying men shouldn't cry.

Rikku, on the other hand, used it to her advantage considering she was a girl. It always worked on Father, although she didn't dare try it with Mother.

Mother was known for being a great beauty, and as the years past, Sora had noticed one continuous emotion aimed straight for his older sister.

Jealousy, his mother was jealous of her daughter.

Rikku was beautiful, maybe even more so then her mother and no doubt was due to her youth. Mother's jealousy grew every passing day, to the point that he knew she would not hesitate to slap Rikku if provoked.

Nonetheless, he HATED seeing Rikku upset! No matter how cold he could try to act, in the end, he would always break down and fulfill the older girl's wishes.

Sora turned gazing at the emotionally distressed girl, tears threatening to spill any second now.

He sighed, "Alright, I'll go! Just…stop crying."

A wide grin formed on Rikku's face, any trace of past tears gone from sight. Grabbing her brother's hand, she rushed him from his room and practically threw him into his own bathroom.

Sora landed on the bathroom sitting room carpet with a thud, a cheerful blonde grinning at him from the doorway. "Yay! Brother likes me!"

Rikku threw her hands in the air, jumping up and down, clapping eagerly. "Hurry up! We're going downtown in twenty minutes!" With that said, his sister slammed the door, leaving a grumbling brunette to pick himself up and shower in less then five minutes.

_Today was gonna be a LONG day…_

"Yay! Sora's here!" Sora sighed, a slight frown on his face as he entered the dining room.

"Rikku, no yelling at the table!" His sister's cheerful voice, turned cold as she replied "Yes Mother."

The Okane Dining room consisted of a long mahogany table surrounded by endless chairs and filled with portraits of natural landscapes. The ceiling was high and a chandelier lay in the center of the room, at the highest elevation.

The walls were an eerie white while the tile was white as well, but with trails of the palest blue in it. The floor shined radiantly as light from the tall windows surrounding the room flooded in, the pale periwinkle blue curtains drawn back with elegance.

Rikku sat as far away from Mother as possible without looking suspicious. Her face hiding the hurt their mother had caused her. Father sat at the end of the rectangular table close to Rikku, while Mother sat at the other end.

Cloud; sat in the chair diagonal from Rikku, he was frowning at Mother who pretended not to notice. Father gave Rikku what was possibly the closest thing to a comforting glance and then went back to consuming his toast.

Sora sat beside Rikku and in front of Cloud, earning a "look" from his seventeen year old brother.

Cloud and Sora looked very similar, if it were not for the different hair color; Sora would have appeared a miniature version of his elder brother.

Sora nodded silently and proceeded to munching on syrupy pancakes while Rikku simply stared coldly at her cereal. The "look" Cloud had given him was one he often received; it immediately informed Sora that Seiya had "dealt" with their sister.

Sora couldn't help but dislike his mother just the slightest, she was so terrible to Rikku even though she loved him and his brother. Cloud, on the other hand, just flat out disliked the woman.

Sora glanced to the woman at the end of the table, who was currently enjoying her typical bread with cheese and tea.

Seiya Okane was beautiful; the woman possessed wide sparkling sapphire eyes like no other her age could rival, her hair was a long silky cinnamon brown that gleamed gold in the sunlight. Her skin was sun kissed like her children, although over the years the thirty-three year old woman had become noticeably paler.

Mother felt her son's gaze and looked up from her bread, only to smile warmly at her son. Sora faked a smile to his mother and turned to his father, Eiri Okane.

Eiri was a handsome man. He bore cold blue-grey eyes and golden blonde hair, was at least six feet tall and sported well defined muscles to boot. His appearance was basically an older version of Cloud but with noticeable differences, such as eye color.

A powerful business man, Father was a very admirable person. At thirty-five years old, he was already respected and served by many people of the same or of lower status. That was basically everyone except several royal families in distant places, and those who didn't know him, which were few considering the Okane family was one of prominence. Even their name meant "Money" in Japanese!

Father immediately noticed his son's stare and raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, only to receive a cheerful genuine smile from his youngest son. Eiri Okane nodded in response and continued with his previous activities.

After finishing his pancakes, Rikku nudged him and the Okane children stood up, pushing their chairs in due to etiquette of course.

Their parents didn't even look up as their children left the dining room. Once in the hallway, Rikku sighed in relief.

"Man! I was sure she'd bitch at me or something!" Rikku grinned at her older brothers, making a peace sign to show she was victorious.

Cloud gave her a genuine smile, one he often saved only for his siblings. He nodded and began walking down the hall, graceful as always as he disappeared past a corner.

Sora smiled at her as well, sighing at the girl's antics.

With no need for words, the pair walked out of their home and into the circular driveway where a long black limo was present.

A girl with short cinnamon hair like Sora's grinned and stood beside the open limo door.

"Good Morning Rikku-sama! Good Morning Sora-sama!" The girl bowed to the siblings, who merely shrugged in disinterest.

They didn't really talk to their servants. Ever since they were little, their parents had taught them poor people were not to be acknowledged.

Sora, who was still young and hadn't completely adopted the habit, managed a small smile towards their driver before getting in the limo.

Rikku and Sora moved around the seat, getting comfortable in the car. Sora began drinking a can of soda he'd gotten from their limo's fridge while Rikku babbled endlessly on their plans for the day.

The Okane family lived in The Hills, an area in Destiny Islands where only the rich could enter, live, and enjoy. This area was also heavily guarded and required permission to enter past a tall golden gate that read "The Hills" on it.

The limo had just exited said gate, and was now on its merry way to Downtown Destiny Islands. Sora glanced towards his sister to see that she was busying herself staring out the window leaving Sora some peace and quiet.

He could already picture it, Rikku would make him spend hours in one shop, buy half the things in the store, and then move on to the next one. This pattern would continue until Sora could convince his sister he was DYING of hunger and they would stop at a nice café to eat.

After they finish eating, they'll do the pattern all over again, until the siblings couldn't carry anything more, call the driver, go home, and wait for Rikku to come into his room crying because Mother scolded her for spending too much money.

Yup, what a great way to spend your day.

About half an hour later of being trapped inside the limo, and the siblings staring outside the opposite windows, calling the other when something of interest appeared outside one of their windows, they arrived.

Sora hopped out of the car grudgingly, Rikku bouncing behind him. The driver bowed to them once more and she left.

Rikku looked around the area, then turned to Sora and grinned, "So what store should we look at first?"

The brunette gazed around the area. The buildings were bright and colorful, palm trees everywhere. The sunshine was bearable but nonetheless, it was pretty bright outside.

The people were mostly tourists; some had even stopped to watch them step out of the limo. Others, he could tell were like him and his sister. It was easy to pick out the ones with smug looks and designer sunglasses.

A hand waved impatiently in front of him, "Yo! SO-RA! Anyone home?"

Sora turned to his sister, and picked out a random store, "How about that one?" He said, pointing behind her.

Rikku turned and raised an eyebrow, curiosity in her eyes. "That's an antique store, hmm….we've never been there before. Good idea Sora! I be there's a bunch of cool stuff in there!"

The overexcited blonde grabbed her brother's hand, she began running towards the store at full speed, poor Sora hoping he wouldn't trip and fall.

They crossed the road, having just missed a speeding car. Rikku immediately glued her face to the store window while Sora merely gaped at the spot where the car had once been, his eyes wide.

"Rikku! Do you realize we could've b-Rikku?" Sora was apparently talking to himself, noticing his sister's blonde head behind in a shelf from the store window.

He sighed, and opened the store's glass oak door. On the door, it read _Roxas's Antiques_ in tan cursive.

It was a cluttered store, and not very big. There were three shelves, and a door in the back but that was it. The shelves were not very long, but they were on the left side and took up most of the shop space. As soon as he walked in, he saw the side of the payment desk, which was an old shiny reddish-brown table fashioned table with antique designs. The cash register was quite modern, although it looked like was made out of wood.

Sora began examining the items, things such as old style phones, record players, and a music box. He picked up interest in the music box; it was a fine looking thing, carved from fine wood from what he could see.

Sora decided to spin for the tune to play. A monkey came out, holding two golden things that appeared like pans to the rich boy.

The monkey played a strange tune, happy yet sad. It was dressed up in costume and Sora had to admit it did look quite cute.

"Sora! Sora!"

The brunette turned to find an eager Rikku grinning at him, "Did you find anything you like?"

Sora nodded and smiled in return, "I like this music box, and it's got a nice tune." Rikku gazed at the wooden box in Sora's hands and grinned, "Cool, give it to me so I can pay it. I'm buying this, isn't it pretty?"

Sora gazed at the golden object in her hands, it was a gold locket, but instead of it having the shape of heart, it had the shape of a key.

The locket shined radiantly, and gold suited his sister nicely. He nodded in approval and handed his music box to Rikku, as she went to the register to pay.

Sora took a glance another glance around the store, making sure he didn't miss anything that might interest him.

That's when he noticed it, a lamp.

Not just any lamp, it was one of those beautiful old Arabian lamps, designed with blues and greens. The lamp immediately reminded him of the sea for some reason and found himself walking slowly to it.

He walked over to the small night tables, in a corner of the store. Sora picked it up, grinning as he looked at it up close.

Now this would go perfectly in his room!

With a cheerful smile on his face, and deep sapphire eyes glazed over, he hurried to the register where Rikku was conversing with a blonde boy who looked similar to Sora.

The lamp in his hand, an overwhelming desire came over him.

He wanted this lamp, he needed this lamp.

And as he watched Rikku pay the blonde boy for the lamp, he had never felt happier.

**

* * *

-Probably the longest chapter I've ever written! –sniff sniff- Anyone smell something fishy going on here…. **

**-REVIEWS ARE WELCOME WITH LOVE AND LONG CHAPTERS!**

**-Next chapter…get ready to meet Mr. Smexy Genie. How will Sora take this? Any action next chapter? Will his sister find out?**

_**Chapter 2- My Super Sexy Genie**_

**_Tune in Next Time to find out!_**


	2. My Super Sexy Genie

**-Chapter 2**

**-_My Super Sexy Genie_**

_**A/N-** Thanks for the reviews, although I do wish I could get more feedback to see if more people actually like it…ALSO, I'm an idiot! I just found out about the whole "reply" feature on the reviews page…o.O So from now on, I will only reply to reviews using that feature UNLESS, they are anon reviews, meaning I'll reply like I did below._

**hostesshearts 3 (anon) – **_Wow, that's a strange coincidence. You and Rikku are a lot alike then…sorry, I hope it's not like FULL-ON jealousy like Seiya. She doesn't seem that bad right now, but…let's just say, it ain't gonna get pretty with that woman around!_

**-_LovelessRitsuka_**

* * *

Blue eyes gleamed with pleasure and satisfaction as he held the lamp in front of him, Sora couldn't help but stare at the tall aquamarine Arabian lamp.

Rikku, on the other hand, was busying herself looking through her bags of clothes.

It was 7pm, and the two siblings were now safe in their limo, exhausted after a long day shopping. Well…mainly Rikku shopping and Sora whining, but you get the point.

Sora had kept the pretty lamp in his hands the ENTIRE time, unwilling to part with it even as they ran down the sidewalks passing by different stores.

Rikku sighed, putting the bag down and glancing at her brother whose intent gaze at his new lamp was beginning to creep her out.

"Sora? Why do you keep staring at that thing, it's not gonna go anywhere you know."

Sora looked up from at his sister, wide eyed and curious, "I don't know, I…guess I just like how it looks, that's all."

The elder blonde wasn't convinced; she frowned slightly as her brother returned to staring at his lamp, and looked out the window, knowing they were nearing the golden gates.

Surprising enough, several moments later, they had entered the gates and were soon at their home. They stepped out of the limo, happy to be home after such a long day.

Rikku bounced into the mansion, carry her shopping bags at her sides, her new gold locket tucked away safely in her back pocket.

Sora, on the other hand, trudged behind her, eager to get into his bedroom and jump on his bed.

Of course, before the two could reach the staircase, Seiya appeared at the very top, with a poisonous sweet smile as she glanced at the shopping bags her daughter held.

"Did my wonderful children have a fun day shopping?"

The woman at began to descend down the stairs, a hand barely touching the wooden banister.

Sora and Rikku were stiff under the main chandelier, just in front of the crimson carpeted staircase, as Mother stepped in front of them.

She smiled warmly at her son, who returned her smile with a fake one of his own. He used to that after all, years of practice and smiling for pictures and papers had made him a pro.

"So tell me, what did you two buy?" Seiya asked, her false smile plastered on her flawless visage.

Sora lifted his lamp, "I bought this and a music box. I got the

Seiya studied the object, "and where's the music box?"

At this, Rikku's eyes widened, she put a hand in one of the bags and felt around. With a grin, she took out the small wooden box and showed it to Mother.

The older woman nodded, "Very well, you may go up to your room, Sora."

The brunette nodded, taking his things and walking slowly and quietly up the staircase, feeling the tension between his sister and Seiya.

Walking back to his room, he could distantly hear the two speaking. Hoping for the best, Sora opened his bedroom door, the voices now inaudible.

He closed his door, feeling the familiar sense of emptiness as he observed his bedroom.

The walls were blue, but all of the furniture in the room was wooden. The curtains to his balcony were white, along with the designs on his bed covers.

Sora ran to his king size bed and landed on the bed, lazily on his back. He sighed contently, feeling a sensation of relief, realizing how truly tried he was.

He held the lamp above his face, suddenly remembering the movie Aladdin. Yeah, the Disney movie with the magic genie and the boy who ended up marrying a princess.

Sora mentally chided himself, what kind of idiot would think for a second that stuff like that actually happens? It's DISNEY for god's sake!

Nonetheless, this had made the brunette rather curious, although he knew it was pointless, wouldn't hurt to try right?

Sora sat up, messing up the covers of his bed slightly, and put the lamps in front of his face. Gazing intently at it, he rubbed it.

Nothing happened.

He sighed; well it was worth a shot. The pouting brunette placed the lamp on his bedside, beside his music box of course.

Not really caring what time it was or that he still hadn't changed in to his Pajamas, Sora laid his head on a white fluffy pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. (_This is the effect of the tempur- pedic Swedish sleep system mattress and pillow _o.O)

He turned on his side, a serene smile etched on his face.

All the while, a certain lamp was staring to let purple smoke pour out of it. In a matter of seconds, the entire room was filled with an eerie light purple smoke, surrounding Sora's bed that is.

At this point, the idiot was still fast asleep. _(Probably having some wet dream or something…you can totally tell by the perverted grin on his face_.)

Out of the smoke, a figure appeared….a very muscular figure with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

Said figure moved close to the bed…..and closer….closer…even closer…so close that his legs were touching the covers.

Sora, still oblivious to the sexy intruder in the room, turned on his side, the perverted grin replaced by an adorable looking smile.

He nuzzled his pillow, as the figure watched, appearing rather amused.

"So this is my new master? Hmmm….cute," the figure whispered to himself as he nodded approvingly.

The man had a deep voice, sultry and seductive, although you could sense the genuine kindness in his eyes.

The figure sat on the bed, bringing his legs up Indian style and tapped the brunette on the shoulder.

Said brunette pouted, no attempt was made at waking up.

He tapped again, this time the brunette simply nuzzled in closer to his pillow.

The elder frowned, he was getting impatient, then…a smirk graced his features.

Mischief in his eyes, he slowly crawled over to his master and plopped himself atop the sleeping brunette, who did seem the slightest bit moved by the sudden weight on his stomach.

The man frowned, this is not working….!

Suddenly, he lowered his head towards the brunette's and whispered, "Hey there Sexy."

Startled blue-eyes shot open, and the first sight he saw was a boy sitting on him!

Sora opened his mouth to scream, but the boy simply clamped his hand over the brunette's mouth.

The boy, who Sora had to admit was attractive gave him a small smile, "Don't be afraid, I've been trying to wake you up for awhile now."

Sora felt something when he gazed upon the boy's eyes, amazing eyes; they radiated kindness and beauty and….sadness?

He nodded, and watched the older-looking boy relax, then noticed his strange outfit.

The boy noticed Sora's traveling blue eyes and nodded, "These are genie clothes, I'm a genie, YOUR genie to be exact."

He removed his hand and Sora parted his mouth slightly in shock.

The genie, removed himself from the brunette, and sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Sora.

Sora sat up, "wait…you're a…ar-are you from the lamp I just bought from the antique shop?"

The silver-haired boy nodded, "Yup! Please don't go into the whole "Genies don't exist" thing, because I do exist, and I'm from that bottle _and_ you get three wishes."

Sora examined the boy, his clothes were blues and green, typical genie cloths like from the movies. They brought out his eyes, which appeared to be a rare aquamarine color.

He shook his head furiously, attempting to figure out the situation. There was a genie in front of him, that shouldn't exist.

WHAT.THE.FUCK.

The genie raised an eyebrow at his new master's strange antics, but nonetheless, couldn't help noticing how cute he looked when he was confused.

He waved a hand through his hair, and gazed at the boy, who had his attention fixed on him as well.

"Look, I know this is a bit much to take in okay? My name is Riku…I don't remember my last name, sorry."

The genie, Riku, looked rather upset at the thought of not "remembering" his last names, and Sora's expression turned to one of sympathy.

"That's…okay. I'm Sora…so how do I know you aren't just some burglar pretending to be magical and crap?"

Sora's voice held a slight hint of suspicion, but Riku didn't hold it against him. In fact, this cheered him up a bit…for some "Riku" reason unknown to the public.

The silver-haired boy grinned, "Well…can burglars fly?"

Sora's eyes widened, "you can fly?"

Riku chuckled at the boy's expression, and nodded. He offered the brunette his hand, which he only stared at stupidly.

"I'll show you," Riku whispered to Sora, with a look of confidence on his face.

Maybe, if this was any other person, Sora would have screamed and yelled and complained, but not with him.

Riku…just seemed so kind and trustworthy. His smile radiated a feeling of comfort, the comfort Sora hadn't received since he was a young child, from his older brother that is.

His parents would never waste such an emotion on him; no…they were too busy counting their money. Cloud was older; he had become somewhat cold after so many years of being around their parents. Rikku…she was like an older sister and maybe a mother too…no…not a mother. Rikku had her own problems; HE was the one who would comfort her.

_How can a total stranger…make me feel so…_

Without finishing the thought, Sora slowly placed his hand in Riku's, a small smile on barely visible on his lips.

Riku smiled too, nodding and leading Sora to his balcony. The two walked towards the balcony, the doors opening suddenly as the eerie white silky curtains swayed in their direction.

Riku led him through the curtains, and suddenly the wind stopped. They stood on the balcony, gazing at the city lights in the far distance.

Riku turned to face the brunette, who at this time was checking out how far up they were from the ground.

"Sora…do you trust me?" The silver-haired boy whispered softly, a solemn expression on his face.

Sora stared back at him, confused.

He shouldn't trust someone he just met…especially not someone you find in your room or claiming to be magic!

_Then…why did I take his hand?_

Sora nodded, and Riku smiled. "Then hold on to my hand, and don't let go."

Suddenly, Riku gazed up at the sky and before the brunette knew what was happening, he was floating ABOVE the ground.

Sora immediately tensed up, not feeling anything underneath his feet, "Relax, you'll get used to it," came a reassuring voice from beside him.

And then, they were flying.

The night was amazing, the stars shining like diamonds upon the endless sea of night.

The colorful city lights shined in the distance, and beneath them, golden lights radiated from homes or in the Okane's case, a fountain in the very front of the house. All of the houses in The Hills were white, with perfect elegant green lawns, that it seemed unreal.

_It was the kind of night that made you feel glad to be alive._

They were VERY far from the ground….the nice safe looking ground, Sora thought sadly, although he had to admit, the view was pretty awesome up here.

Sora held on tightly to Riku's hand, afraid to think of what might happen if he let go. Riku chuckled, and glanced at the brunette.

"Let's head over to the city."

Sora nodded, still feeling slightly uneasy as he looked down at the golden gate entrance.

A memory rushed itself in to the brunette's head and his lips quirked up in a smile.

When he'd been younger, He and Rikku had watched Peter Pan together. He remembered Rikku sighing about how sexy Peter Pan was while Sora could only stare in awe as the boy flew all over the place with kids beside him.

* * *

"_Hey Sora! You think Peter's gonna come get us one day too?" An eight year old Rikku grinned at the six year old brunette._

"_Don't be silly Rikku, that isn't real…after all that's what big brother said." Sora answered to his sister, looking slightly depressed._

_Rikku rolled her eyes, "Sora…one day Peter's gonna come, and you'll see that I'm not being silly at all!"_

_Sora smiled at her sadly, with just the tiniest bit of hope in his eyes, far less then a six year old should have._

* * *

Maybe Rikku was right…well, except Riku's way sexier then Peter Pan.

Sora cheeks turned a light hue of pink as he realized what he'd just thought.

And then, he laughed.

Riku gazed at him, amused and before long cracked into another grin, realizing Sora was enjoying the flight.

Sora glanced at Riku, "Okay, I believe you! But, can we fly around just a bit longer?"

The brunette shot him a pleading look, and Riku couldn't help but consent to the boy's wishes.

He nodded, and began to fly faster towards the city lights, Sora's mouth parting in awe. Just like when he'd watched Peter Pan and Emily.

Only…this was real.

They twirled in the air, hand in hand, and wearing the widest the smiles they'd ever had on their faces.

He'd never felt this happy.

**

* * *

-YES! HE MET RIKU! XDDDD**

**-Leave me some Love! Suggestions are VERY welcome and if I get enough reviews…the hotness will come MUCH sooner...-wink wink-**

**-Next Chapter….Riku and Sora get closer! But wait, what's Sora's first wish? –peeks- WHAT!**

_"Wow Sora, you really are perverted"_

_"SHUT UP RIKU!"_

_**Chapter 3- The First Wish**_

_**Tune in Next time to find out!**_


	3. The First Wish

**-Chapter 3**

**-The First Wish**

**AN- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Alright my officially LAST update! I'll be back people, see you all after June 22nd!**

**-LovelessRitsuka**

* * *

"So…..I take it you like lasagna?"

At this moment in time, a silver haired genie and young brunette boy were located in a rather expensive Italian restaurant. The elder boy watching as his 'master' gazed at a picture of a lasagna on the dinner menu, practically drooling on it.

Sora nodded, hunger in his eyes, "Uh huh….it's sooo good….and tasty…and deli-Are you ready to order by any chance?"

The two boys looked up to find a woman standing above them, a note pad in hand. Her eyes were a startling green and her long brown hair was tied up with a red ribbon. She was also wearing the restaurant's uniform, a flowing red dress that stopped just above her knees.

She smiled at them, "Good evening, my name is Aerith Marcello and I shall be your waitress for this lovely evening. May I take your order?"

Aerith studied them carefully, you never know when some thieves could come in to rob the place or eat without paying, nope you could never be too careful.

However, the boys looked fine to her. One was tall and rather muscular with long silky looking silver hair and deep mysterious aquamarine eyes.

He wore a simple white shirt and baggy light blue jeans. The boy was studying was watching his friend at the moment, elbow on the table and fist supporting his face as he stared at the boy in front of him, oblivious to her staring.

Hell, he was sexy!

Aerith turned to the other boy, who for some reason couldn't stop staring at the menu. He was no doubt younger looking than his friend.

He had big innocent looking blue eyes, ones that lacked something…although she couldn't exactly place it at the moment.

The boy had spiky brunette hair and unlike his older friend, he wore a red shirt that read "Ai no Okane" and baggy black caprice that fit him awesomely.

He was just sooo cute!

Aerith tried her best to hold back a squeal of delight, as the two boys looked up at her.

"Umm…we're ready…I think?"

The brunette turned to his silver haired friend, who nodded in response. A grin spread on the brunette's face, and turned back to the waitress.

"I'll have the lasagna…" Sora pointed at the picture of a lasagna on the menu.

The waitress nodded, turning to Riku.

"I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo please," Riku said, staring at the woman, who nodded and smiled at him.

"Alrighty! What would you like for teens nodded and the waitress smiled at them. She nodded, turning away with her red high heels clacking and red dress flowing behind her.

Once inside the kitchens, Aerith squealed. Managing to ggain a few stares from her fellow employees as they heard squeals of "sooo cute!" and "OMG" and "they belong together!"

Back at the restaurant table however, Sora and Riku sat in silence. The silver haired boy twirled a strand of hair around his finger while the brunette watched him, hands on his knees and frowning slightly.

Riku looked up, meeting Sora's gaze, "Something wrong?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "I'm in an Italian restaurant, at nine o' clock, in the city, eating with a genie I just met who brought me here via flying….yes everything's peachy!"

The genie snorted, he crossed his arms, smirking at his master.

"Well YOUR'RE the one who wanted to actually keep flying, I wasn't going to actually make you come to the city," the genie retorted at the brunette, who pouted in response.

He DID have a point. Sora was the one who had wanted keep flying; Riku simply complied with the brunette's decision.

A chuckle was heard from across the table, making the younger boy pout eve more…if that was possible.

"Oh come on…don't be mad! Your lasagna's gonna get here soon anyways, and remember…I'm a GENIE, as in….three wishes….you know?"

Sora's head immediately shot up, a dangerous grin on his face, one that Riku simply made an amused face at.

"Yeah…you're MY genie right…."

"That's right….Master," Riku replied, sounding rather dignified.

Oh this is gonna be fun!

Sora smirked evilly, "Well in that case…I'm gonna use it to entertain myself, seeing as to how my family already has enough money and crap."

The elder teen's eye twitched, a frown replaced his smile, "Entertain yourself? Don't you think you could…oh I dunno…find a better use for your wishes?"

The brunette looked puzzled at this, "What could I possibly use MY three wishes for besides…."

The brunette trailed off, his smirk widened as he stared at his genie, up and down.

Riku face turned blank, "You're perverted Sora…."

"SHUT UP RIKU!" The brunette retorted, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well well, aren't we rather hoot-temper tonight?"

The teens looked up once more to find Aerith standing above them, a tray in her hands with two plates.

One contained Riku's Fettuccine Alfredo, while the other contained Sora's smoking cheesy lasagna.

The brunette immediately forgot their dispute as his eyes began to water.

The genie looked confused….and worried…but mostly confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked rather alarmed as Aerith placed the lasagna in front of the brunette.

Sora looked up at Riku, their eyes meeting as fresh tears fell from the brunette's eyes.

"Sora….," Riku asked timidly, now completely freaked that his master was crying for no reason.

The waitress left after placing their glasses on the table, throwing Riku a 'look' and disappearing into the kitchens.

"Riku…" The brunette began, gasping for air as he continued.

"I'M SORRY!"

Silence spread through out the restaurant as Sora jumped from his seat, staring Riku down with glassy tears on his cheeks and even more threatening to fall from his watery blue eyes.

The genie began slowly sinking in his seat, trying to look as if he were one with the seat

At this Sora gulped, and ran from the restaurant.

Silence in the restaurant was broken only by the glares Riku was now receiving from several women due to misinterpretation of what actually happened, some gave him pitying looks, and the others either shrugged or gave him disgusted looks.

"Uh….," The silver haired boy looked bewildered, putting a hundred dollar bill on the table as he sped out of the restaurant in search of Sora.

* * *

The brunette stopped running, panting with his hands on his knees as he leaned against a building.

The tears were still falling, good thing he still remembered to fake tears, courtesy of Rikku and his mother.

He smirked to himself, laughing silently as it started to rain.

"Sorry Riku…," he whispered to himself, sounding a little too happy than normal.

* * *

Somewhere in some random street, Riku was wondering around aimlessly.

"Okay, if I were a temperamental femmy looking brunette boy who has a genie and is sobbing for no stupid reason, where would I be?" Riku mumbled to himself, cracking a smile when he realized how stupid that sounded.

Well it was true; he did look rather feminine…and kinda cute too.

He smiled a bit remembering his 'master' and his pout.

Suddenly he heard someone whisper something, something that sounded oddly like his name?

The silver haired boy took a closer look to find his master there, smiling to himself, fresh tears falling onto his tan cheeks.

"Oy! Master, anything I can do for you?"

The petite brunette jumped slightly, turning around to find his genie standing there, staring at him while leaning against the building with his hand.

"How…never mind! Look, I have a wish…alright?" Sora asked his genie, who nodded back at him looking rather amused.

"Sure go ah-One question though," The brunette interrupted, rather rudely in Riku's opinion.

"As my genie, do you have to do EVERYTHING I say or not?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "No! I'm your GENIE, not your SLAVE."

The brunette grinned, "Well now you do…."

Before the genie could say anything in protest, before his eyes had any chance to realize what was happening.

"I WISH YOU HAD TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY NO MATTER WHAT!"

Riku was now Sora Okane's person enslaved genie.

_First wish granted_

**

* * *

-Thinks of the possibilities people! (Sora's sooo bad…it's SEXY!)**

**-Any suggestions on how to make my story better? Any suggestions for the story itself? **

**- REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT!**

**-Next Chapter….OMFG! –reading script- O.O (I'm so perverted it's funny! XDDD) Anybody up for some sexu-um….I think you can figure out the rest…..**

"_Perfect, now all you need is some girl clothes."_

_-Sora holds up two outfits-_

_-Riku recoils in horror-_

"_Sexy Nurse or French Maid?"_

_**Chapter 4- The Enslaved Genie and Cross-dressing Fun!**_

_**Tune in Next time to find out!**_


	4. Enslaved Genie and Cross Dressing Fun!

**-Chapter 4**

**-Enslaved Genie and Cross-Dressing Fun!**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! – RIKU/SORA PLUSHIES TO ALL-**

_hostesshearts 3 – The crying was just Sora trying to humiliate Riku and get him alone so he can make his wish. Revenge on Sora's part because Riku pissed him off…he's such a spoiled brat._

_Full-Frontal-Otaku- LMFAO! Dude, you just gave me so many ideas…thank you so much. –Hands over genie Riku plushie- Thank you._

_**

* * *

-LovelessRitsuka**_

"So…you have two wishes left…," Riku stated, sounding rather bored as he rested his chin on his fist.

The silver haired slav-I mean genie, was currently sitting cross-legged on Sora's bed, watching his master walk back and forth in front of him.

The brunette however, paid no attention to him as he continued pacing, thinking about what he should use his two remaining wishes for.

Riku raised an eyebrow, how long was this going to go on for anyway?

"Hello? Master?" Riku asked, waving a hand as if to get Sora's attention.

Sora stopped pacing, turning his head to face Riku, "What?"

Riku pointed at Sora's alarm clock, it was ten o'clock.

Sora raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight that invaded the room, "Does this have a point or something?"

The genie frowned, staring at Sora with a somewhat bored expression, " Yeah…don't you have to go to bed or something?"

The brunette's jaw dropped as he stared at the now bewildered genie as if he'd just told him he was the manager of an Italian restaurant

His voice turned shaky as he began uttering it out the words little by little, "Go…to...bed? G-g go to bed? GO TO BED? IDI-MMMHHHFF!"

Sora's eyes widened in shock as the genie swiftly placed his hands in front the younger one's mouth in an attempt to shut him up.

Riku's head turned to look around the room, listening for any sounds nearby.

None came.

He pressed his lips close to Sora's ear as he whispered, "Someone might hear us, keep it down."

Riku removed his firm hands from Sora's pouty lips, instantly missing the softness of his master's lips.

_Soft lips…like a girl's really…_

The brunette blushed slightly, _damn why'd have to sound so sexy when he talked in someone's ear like that?_

The room turned silent as the two teens tried to comprehend what they had just thought, broken as Riku cleared his throat.

"Ahem….sooo Sora…," Riku trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Luckily, Sora had gotten his composure back.

"Do you know how big this house is Riku? No one could hear me unless they were near my door…which they're not because everyone's asleep. Duh!"

Sora stared at Riku like he was some sort of idiot, "Besides, how am I suppose to sleep with two wishes still left for me to wish for?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "There's always tomorrow, you know you don't _have_ to get your wishes right now. I can't leave until they're all granted anyways."

The genie sighed as he sat back down on the side of the bed, his gaze towards the floor as the brunette stared him.

Riku's silvery bangs fell over his face as he stared the floor; the curtains were open letting moonlight pour in the large room, making him look almost ethereal.

Sora couldn't turn away; he shook furiously trying to make himself stop looking at the older boy.

As well as trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest, he decided to say something to break the ice…of course he would immediately regret it.

"Your hair looks nice with light on it!" Sora said rather quickly as if calling out an answer to a teacher.

"What?" The older boy asked with a puzzled expression as he looked up at his master who stood before him.

Sora's face turned darker than his shirt as he realized what he just said.

_Why did I say that? He's gonna think I'm queer or something! Godamit Sora! Shut up! It's not YOUR fault he looks so SEXY! _

Sora turned even redder after realizing what he'd just thought, why was this happening to him?

Riku on the other hand, was as lost as Paris Hilton in the New York ghetto.

In an act of total instinct, the brunette put his hands over his face, trying to hide his blushing face from the ever confused genie.

"I mean….I-I…didn't say…I- umm..I-uh…," Sora began stepping back quickly, tripping over a blue high heeled shoe in process.

Rikku's blue high heels had been left here as just a few days earlier she had forced Sora to wear them…only for the brunette to acquire several unneeded suppressed memories.

_Why me?_

Those were the two words that came to his mind as he felt his feet lose contact with the floor and his body swaying backwards.

He shut his eyes as he waited for his body to collide, then he stopped.

Where was the pain?

"….Sora…you okay?"

The genie had leapt up from his sitting position and wrapped an arm around Sora's back, making them look like they were in a middle of a dance actually.

Sora opened his eyes, feeling his face heat up instantly as he lost himself in the ocean.

An aquamarine ocean…

"Sora? Master?"

Sora shook his head, "Uh…sorry about that…I mean….y-yeah…sorry, I'm clumsy…"

The brunette stopped talking realizing Riku was still staring at him, "Riku?"

Riku didn't respond only continues to stare down at Sora, a strange look in his eyes.

"Riku…," Sora whispered softly as the elder boy's face drew closer and closer to his own.

So close they he could feel his breath over his li-_Do you feel like a man? As you push her around. Do you feel better now? As she falls to the ground. Well, I'll tell you my friend…_

The two teens stopped as they turned their heads to the music that came from Sora's coffee table.

"…Umm….that's my cell phone…," Sora said rather awkwardly, still being held by Riku.

Riku nodded, staring at the phone which now featured a man's voice screaming.

"I see…"

"Um…Riku?"

"Yes Master?"

"You can let me go now you know."

The genie blinked as he realized the suggestive position they were in, his face heating up immeadietly as he gazed down at the uncomfortable looking brunette beneath him.

"Uh…yeah…sorry about that….," Riku mumbled to Sora, helping him into a standing position as Sora awkwardly walked to his cell phone which had now stopped ringing.

The genie watched his master picked up a red cell phone and start pressing buttons on it.

"Kairi called!"

The genie raised an eyebrow at Sora's girly shriek, than smirked as an evil mischievous look passed through his eyes.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend or something?" Riku asked, smirk still in place as he plopped himself down on Sora's bed, watching the younger boy with interest.

Sora's turned a light pink, "NO! She's just a friend is all…," He trailed off uncertainly as he thought about Kairi.

His pretty friend whom he'd had a crush on for awhile now, she was completely oblivious to it of course. Her big blue eyes which were a different shade than Sora's and shoulder length red hair that framed her porcelain heart shaped face.

Sora was head over heels for Kairi of course.

_He's head over heels for her_.

Riku thought this as he watched the brunette attempt to call the girl back on his cell phone, a smile passed his face as he observed the look of outmost determination on his master's face.

This smile broke as he heard a soft female voice emit from the phone.

"Hello?"

Sora grinned, his eyes lighting up with happiness, "Kairi, I'm glad I caught you! You called?"

The cheerful high- pitched female voice chirped happily back at Sora, making Riku roll his eyes in annoyance.

He didn't like this girl already.

"Sora, hi there! Where were you? You almost have your cell phone with you, and its night already!"

Sora made a panicked face as he turned to Riku, who merely shrugged as he mouthed, 'Make something up stupid.'

"Umm….I was…in the bathroom!"

Silence was all that was heard until Riku slapped his forehead and Sora sweat dropped, hoping Kairi would believe him.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, your house is pretty big…," Kairi trailed off as she took this into consideration.

Sora let out of sigh relief, making sure to cover the phone speaker as he did so Kairi wouldn't hear.

Riku rolled his eyes and began playing with his hair, head rested against the wooden headboard of his master's four-poster bed.

"Anyways, I was gonna ask you if you'd want to come with me, Selphie, Tidus, and Axel to this club called Invidia Masque."

Sora's face turned into a puzzled expression, catching Riku's interest as he stopped twirling his long silvery locks.

"Who's Axel?"

Riku groaned, _wasn't it obvious that Axel was probably Kairi's date?_

Sora turned to raise an eyebrow at the Riku's sound effects, which Riku ignored but turning to look out the window.

"Oh! Axel's my date! You must meet him Sora, he's sooo sexy!"

Riku made a frightened face as he heard the high pitched squeals coming from the phone, which Sora moved as far as his arm would allow him.

"Oh…wait so I have to find a date for thing?" Sora asked Kairi, hiding the rejection in his voice quite well.

"Of course! But, if you don't want to, you can just pick someone up over there or just hang out with us!" Kairi chirped from the other end of the phone.

"No, um…that's okay, I'll find someone. Oh and when is this by the way?"

"Tomorrow night at eight, we'll all meet up with our dates in front of the club. Is that okay?"

Sora cringed, _how was he gonna find a date for tomorrow night?_

But, before he could stop himself, he agreed.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you then, bye," Sora said as he hung up his cell while Kairi bid him good bye as well.

He turned to Riku, who was now staring up at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"Uhhh….Riku…I have a problem…," Sora began awkwardly, stepping over to the bed and sitting one the edge beside his friend.

Riku kept his gaze toward the ceiling, arms behind his head as he answered, "You need a date fro tomorrow night because the girl you like has a date too and you stupidly agreed to go even though you have no date all because _she's_ gonna be there, is that about right?"

He dropped his gaze to stare at Sora, who appeared rather incredulous at how the genie had figured all this out after just one simple phone conversation.

"Ummm….yeah….that's about right…," Sora said, turning his attention to a crease in the bed covers with a frown on his face as he decided he sounded like a love sick idiot in Riku's quick explanation of what his problem was.

"You call that a problem?"

Sora looked up to find Riku staring at him as if he'd forgotten how to wear socks.

"Dude, I'm a _genie_, remember? Three wishes….well really two wishes? You can wish for a hot date or something! How many times do you want me to remind you?

The words 'Genie Here' along with an arrow, appeared atop Riku's head in purple smoke, then vanished slowly as the smoke faded.

Sora frowned, "No! I don't wanna waste a wish on something like that, I wanna use it for something important later on!"

Riku made an amused face, "And making me your _slave_ was important how exactly?"

Silence

The brunette smirked at the genie, "Well, I need a genie to be obedient and crap! Stuff I can do without magic I can have my genie do for me…," Sora trailed off as an idea overcame him.

Sora's smirk widened as Riku's eye's widened, Sora had a scary smirk.

The brunette hopped off the bed, walking towards his closet and rummaging through it.

Riku watched this with high interest, until his interest turned to fear as the brunette emerged with….a makeup kit.

W.T.F.

"S-s-Sora? Why do you h-h-have a m-m-ma-make up kit with you?" The poor defenseless genie stuttered out as he leapt up from the bed, pointing frantically at the pink and purple make up kit the brunette held in this arms.

His master grinned, "It's my sister's, she likes torturing me for her own twisted amusement at times," Sora spoke this like a mental patient sounding all happy and creepy.

He turned to his closet door and slammed it open, only to reveal the contents of what Riku thought, was disturbing.

The closet was full of outfits, _girl _outfits.

The outfits consisted of the playboy bunny, a flirty nurse, the ever popular husband stealing French maid, sexy sex kitten, and….a dominatrix suit.

O.O

He noticed the others wear long princess dresses, and several other outfits Riku didn't even _want_ to know what they were.

Sora however, didn't seem to be the least disturbed as he walked towards him with a sadistic grin on his face.

Riku was now freaked out of his wits, backing away slowly into the wall, shaking his head quickly in fright.

Sora stopped however, a frown on his face.

"Slave, stay where you are," The brunette ordered in a stern voice, one that sounded very much like his father when he gave out an order.

Riku now had his back against the wall, he tried to run out on the balcony, but his feet refused to move.

_Curse that goddamn first wish of his!_

Sora stepped closer until he was directly in front of Riku, who was head taller than him so he had to look to actually see his face.

"Now tell me, can you change your appearance at will?"

Riku found his head shake on his own, and words slipped from his mouth without his permission.

"No, I can only change my clothes and figure of my body…like make myself skinnier," He said rather automatically.

Sora nodded, "Can you change gender?"

The genie's eyes widened, "No, I can not."

His master began to think, then looked up at Riku once more and ordered him to make himself skinny, like a girl would be.

Riku's eyes were shocked as he saw his muscles disappearing and his body molding into that of a thin boy.

Sora's big blue eyes grew surprise, really and truly, all Riku needed was a chest and girl clothes to look like a girl.

He was actually quite feminine without his muscular figure and with the thin body instead.

Sora grinned, "Perfect, now all you need is some girl clothes."

Riku sighed, well he could always convince Sora into letting him wear girl pants right?

He watched the brunette go back to the closet and pick out two outfits, which he held up for Riku to stare at.

The genie recoiled in horror at Sora's choice of wardrobe for him, but unfortunately he had no choice to protest as Sora asked him a simple question.

With an innocent grin on his face, he asked, "Sexy Nurse or French Maid?"

**

* * *

-LOL! Riku's really in for it, isn't he?**

**-**_Sora's ring tone is 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a fave band of mine. _

**-_Sexy Nurse or French Maid_? **_You Decide!_

**-Next Chapter….Clubs are just so full of life. People grinding against each other…the ecstasy…now put Sora and Riku in there. XD**

"_My heels hurt my feet!"_

"_Suck it up you big baby!"_

"_Oh yeah? Is that anyway to talk to your date?"_

_Silence._

"_Now go get me some fruit punch…darling."_

_-smile-_

_-cringe-_

_**Chapter 5- Secret Affairs at Invidia Masque**_

**_Tune_ _in Next Time to find out!_**


	5. Secret Affairs at Invidia Masque

**-Chapter 5**

**-Secret Affairs at Invidia Masque**

_**A/N- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT ISN'T SO! –Sigh- I'm sorry to say that school is starting over here in Florida…**DAMN IT ALL**! School for me starts **TOMORROW**, meaning, don't expect me to update as much as I normally do. SORRY**_

**-THANKS FOR VOTING/REVIEWING EVERYONE! THE WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE CHAPPIE!- **

**Full-Frontal-Otaku – **_Lol, yeah you gave me really good ideas. Hmmm….yeah I can imagine it being awkward. Luckily I'm used to it since all of my friends are always going out with people I know, so for me it's never really awkward at all._

**darkriku01 – **_YAY! Another RJA fan! 'Face Down' is my favorite song from them. Thanks for reviewing._

**AbnormallyWeirdPerson – **_Hmm…I'm not so sure about that. Is Invidia Masque Latin? Well, I kinda just tend to think up of random stuff and this is what hit me at the moment. I think Invidia is Latin for "envy" and I guess Masque would be Latin for "Mask" although I'm not really sure about the second one._

**Tysonkaiexperiment –LMAO!**

**Kaiamara – **_Thanks again for the awesome Fanart!_

**Oro-sama – **_In this story, Riku is the dominant one, not Sora. It may seem like it, but I personally think it's weird whenever Sora is the seme so it won't be happening in this story. I already explained why Sora ran away in a previous chapter; you are welcome to look it up if you wish._

_**-LovelessRitsuka**_

X**o**X**o**

"See I told you it would work!"

A silver haired French maid glared at his Master's reflection, a deep blush marking his pale face.

It was finally the night of their 'date' as Sora called it, and they were both dressed up and ready to go.

Well…not that the genie really had a choice.

It turns out Invidia Masque was a 'costume' club, meaning everyone dressed in costume and in masks.

The brunette boy smiled innocently back at the genie, who rolled his eyes in return.

Sora was dressed up as the infamous Count Dracula, his long black cape and expensive looking ensemble went perfectly with the whole 'rich vampire' look.

"Turn for me," Sora spoke to his genie, who obediently turned for him to inspect his costume.

Riku's outfit was quite feminine, with lace trim and ruffles, black leggings and shiny black high heels, hell, all he was missing was a feather duster!

Sora nodded, as Riku turned to face him once more with an emotionless face.

"Yeah, it fits you pretty good…oh, wait hang on!"

The maid raised an eyebrow as he watched Sora dig into his pants pocket, only to pull out a piece of black fabric.

He held out the fabric in his hand, "Here, put it on."

Riku took it, and held it up, only to see a diamond on the fabric.

It was a black choker with a diamond in the middle for decoration.

The silver haired boy frowned, as he placed on it his neck, carefully watched by a curious vampire.

The brunette nodded, "Good…," he trailed off as he walked over to the bed, and held up two masks.

Both masks covered only the top part of a person's face, one was black with white feathers and silver glitter designs, while the other was black with red glitter designs.

Sighing, Riku walked over and took the silver mask, putting it on before Sora could order him to do so.

"Hey! Who told you that was _your_ mask?"

The masked maid raised an unseen eyebrow, "Well isn't it mine?"

The brunette pouted, "Well, yeah…," he trailed off, not knowing what to say

"Exactly," the genie stated rather triumphantly, a smirk on his face.

The pair walked over to the wall mirror in Sora's room, analyzing their appearance.

The silver haired boy lowered his head in shame as he realized how truly girly he looked, his pale pink lips turned downwards in a pout/frown.

The brunette smiled at this, looking back into the mirror and inspecting himself once more.

Oddly enough, they made a good couple.

The genie turned his head to check the clock, his eyes widening at once.

"Hey Master, when are we going to the club thing?"

The brunette boy was currently busying himself making scary faces in the mirror, and so replied without even glancing at his genie.

"We leave here at 7:30, and we should be there by 8:05…why do you ask?"

The maid/genie/slave sounded calm as he spoke, "Because my oh so naïve Master… it's already 7:40."

Sora did not register this however, as he continued to make stupid faces in his mirror, he turned to Riku and opened his mouth about to speak…only to slowly close it as the news hit him.

3

2

1

"**WHAT!**"

The brunette panicked as he checked the clock, his bright blue eyes and a squeak escaping his lips.

"Kairi's gonna kill me! **Damit**! We have to get to the limo **NOW**!

Without thinking, Sora grabbed Riku's hand and ran out of his bedroom, slamming his door open as they ran out into the hall.

**X**o**X**o

"Cloudykins, you really should think about wearing those sunglasses I gave you…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at his sister, who at this moment was playing around with a saltshaker.

Rikku looked up at her brother, "What?"

The elder blonde shook his head softly and smiled fondly at his younger sister, "Nothing, I'll keep that in mind kay?"

Rikku nodded enthusiastically, her smile slipping as the pair heard loud sounds coming from the hallway.

The siblings looked alert at once, stepping out of their chairs; they walked over to the entrance.

Rikku looked down the hall, only to find a sprinting vampire that looked quite familiar to her brother and an unknown sluttish looking French maid hurtling straight at them!

"What the hell…," Cloud whispered at the strange sight, his hand on Rikku's shoulder.

The vampire and maid however, simply maneuvered their way around them and continued running until they reached the doors and slammed it shut, causing the blonde siblings to wince at the sound.

"What the hell…"

"Was that…," Cloud finished Rikku's sentence, sounding rather dazed.

The pair looked at each other, then back at the door.

Cloud put on a stern face, "This never happened," he stated in a strong voice.

Rikku nodded hurriedly, "Ditto," she replied.

X**o**X**o**

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES DAMIT!"

Riku gave the petite brunette beside him his best death glare, causing the younger one to recoil back slightly.

Sora pouted, his shoulders sagging, "Why _not_?"

The genie crossed his arms looking extremely perturbed, "I am _not_ gonna carry around a _feather duster _just for _your _sick amusement!"

The brunette sighed, "Alright fine…no feather duster."

The maid smiled triumphantly as Sora put away the grey feather duster away in one of the limo's compartments.

After some freaking out on Sora's part, they finally made it to the limo.

It was already 8pm; luckily the driver would be able to get them there by 8:10, which wasn't that bad.

Not that Riku cared of course, all that running had made his feet hurt.

How on earth do girls run in high heels anyways?

The silver haired genie sighed as he stared out the window; they were already in the downtown area.

The brunette cast his eyes downward as he found himself staring at Riku yet again.

He really did look like a girl with that dress on.

The younger one glanced back at his clock and sighed.

It was 8:05.

**X**o**X**o

"Axel! Hold still damit!"

A tall black cloaked figure chuckled at the smaller red head, who was attempting to position him for a photo in front of the club.

Invidia Masque was like a haunted house, the whole décor attracted teenagers from all over the town.

The outside looked it was made of stone, with a couple of stone steps before you reached the double oak doors.

There were no windows, nothing but a flickering green neon sign that stuck out around the middle of the building for all who walked this way to see.

There was an attendee at the door, a handsome man with a top hat and tux. A cane at his side as he welcomed the people inside, a suave smile never leaving his face, girls often came here just to see him of course.

A woman appeared at the entrance sometimes too, her face hidden by a black lace veil with designs making her look like a woman of wealth.

She wore a long elegant black dress, with long black gloves covering up whatever her dress didn't, her shiny copper hair tied up in a French twist.

Sometimes she lifted her veil ever so slightly, granting visitors a glimpse of a red lipsticked smirk.

Tidus, who had seen the mysterious woman a couple of times, swore she was never around inside the club.

_But that doesn't make sense now does it?_

A witch happily giggled alongside a werewolf, who was holding up a camera, waiting to take a picture of an annoyed princess and sheepish looking grim reaper.

"Ok now!"

Tidus grinned, "Alright say 'Banana!'"

"Banana!"

**-FLASH-**

The werewolf also known as Tidus, checked his camera and grinned at the couple, "Yeah it's done!"

Selphie smirked, "Wow, you guys make a weird couple with those costumes."

The two red heads chuckled, "Yeah like a witch and a werewolf are a perfect match either," Kairi retorted playfully at her best friend.

"I beg to differ," Tidus said, raising a finger and making Selphie latch onto his arm.

The group laughed, causing several passers by to stare.

I mean, who would expect to see a princess, a grim reaper, and a witch arm in arm with a werewolf while walking downtown at night?

Suddenly a limo pulled up, causing Selphie and Tidus to walk onto the steps.

"Hey Sora's here!" Selphie yelled gleefully making Tidus grin in awe of his girlfriend's cuteness.

Kairi grinned as well, while Axel simply looked confused, "Hey is this Sora kid rich or something?"

Kairi turned to find her date eyeing the limo with interest, she nodded, "Yup! He's one of the richest boys in the city!"

Axel grinned, Oh yeah, I get to meet a rich dude!

The chauffeur smiled at them, and went around to open the limo door for the passengers inside.

The group waiting in anticipation as a cinnamon haired vampire stepped out of the car.

He grinned at his friends, then quickly turned back to offer a hand to the remaining passenger in the limo.

Suddenly a hand reached out for the vampire's and a slim black lace covered leg with shiny black high heels appeared.

A head of long silver hair covered up the eyes of the passenger.

Then the group gasped.

A woman with long silver hair and in a French maid outfit, complete with diamond choker and all…was Sora's date?

O.O

The limo door closed and shortly after the cinnamon haired girl drove away, not turning back to see the shocked expressions of the four standing by the club.

Sora's hand was still holding Riku's as he looked up to grin at this friends, "Hey guys."

Selphie jumped up in happiness, "Hiya Sora! Your date looks awesome!"

The hyperactive witch pranced over to Riku, who had a puzzled look on his face, she grinned.

"Hiya there! I'm Selphie! What's your name?"

Selphie put her face close to his as if studying an interesting specimen, Riku frowned slightly but didn't back away, "Riku," he said glancing at Sora who gave him a nod.

Selphie began bouncing in front of the bewildered teen, "Yay! I like your name!"

"Ok calm down Selph, I think you're scaring her," Tidus said as he walked over to his girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder.

The werewolf grinned at him, "I'm Tidus, Sora's friend and Bouncy here's boyfriend."

Riku looked both of them up and down, deciding he liked them.

Selphie had a pout on her face, one that reminded him of Sora. She had big green eyes and shoulder length brunette hair. Her outfit was one of a traditional witch, with a long black dress, shiny pointy shoes, and a tall black witch hat.

Her mask was covered with feathers that shined a greenish black color, making her eyes stand out.

Tidus on the other hand, wore no mask. He didn't need it really; his costume was that of a werewolf.

His body was covered with fur, even though it was just a costume, it looked like there really was hair all over his body. He wore ripped up jean pants, a white shirt with blood stains on it, and shoes, luckily no furry toes stuck out of them.

His eyes were calm and friendly, and his hair blonde and healthy. He had kind smile, this Selphie was a lucky girl to get a boyfriend like him.

"Hey! Don't forget about us you guys!"

The four turned to find Kairi with her arms crossed and Axel playing around with his scythe.

Selphie placed a sheepish grin on her face, "Sorry Kai!"

The four walked over to Axel and Kairi, Axel looking up once they got close enough.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said rather enthusiastically to the red head.

Kairi smiled at him, "Hi Sora, this is Axel."

Axel gave him a grin, "Hey kid, nice ride you had there."

The brunette nodded with a polite smile, "Thanks."

"This is Sora's date, Riku!" Selphie piped up as the two red heads turned to look at the silver haired maid.

Riku turned to study them as well, frowning at the girl almost instantly.

This Kairi chick was dressed up as a princess of all things!

_What a bimbo…_

Her dress was pink and full of ruffles, with a silver crown on her head. Kairi had big blue eyes, a lighter color then Sora's, shoulder length red hair and a pale face. She was pretty; there was no doubting that but, to Riku, her smile seemed fake.

_And boy did it look fake!_

Kairi smiled at Riku, "Hi Riku, nice to meet you."

_Fake…_

Riku blinked, "Same here," he grunted, getting stares from the group.

He coughed, making his voice higher, "Sorry about that!"

The maid gave them his fakest smile, which they seemed to buy. Axel looked Riku up and down.

"Sora! Nice date you got here!"

The genie glared at the red head, who was busying eyeing his legs.

Sora took this into account, and frowned as well, "Yes I know," he stated putting his arm around Riku's arm protectively, getting him a weird stare from Riku.

Axel got the hint and backed off instantly, "Sorry man," he said, grinning sheepishly while Kairi glared at him heatedly.

"Come on, let's get inside!" Tidus exclaimed, hoping for a change of subject.

The group silently agreed as they walked up the steps with their dates by their sides. The door man appeared as soon as they got close to the entrance.

His smile as handsome as ever, he spoke to them, "Welcome to Invidia Masque, please enjoy your stay."

Flashing a grin towards the direction of a certain French maid, who grimaced slightly, the man tapped his cane on the door, allowing it to creak open slowly.

The man bowed his hat, shading his eyes as a small smile graced his face.

Kairi peeked inside the club only to be greeted by an unwelcoming darkness; she huddled closer to her date.

Axel grinned in glee at the spookiness, walking in eagerly beside a not-so-eager princess.

Tidus and Selphie were up next, both looked excited. Tidus had been here several times before with his friend Wakka, none of the others had come before however, making him less excited then the rest of the group.

Selphie bounced in happily, letting go of her boyfriend's arms as he walked behind her, both studying the darkness like children in a candy store.

Sora and Riku were the last ones to go inside, one looking rather bored.

They entered with their arms latched together, hearing the door slowly shut with a creak as they were swallowed in darkness.

Walking up a bit more, they began to notice the hall become illuminated with a glowing green light.

The floor was made of wood, and made loud thudding sounds when they moved; the walls were covered with red wallpaper and portraits of people hung on the wall.

The people frowned at them disapprovingly; some of their eyes seemed to follow them until they were out of sight.

Sora shivered at the thought, getting closer to the silver haired genie as they walked.

Riku raised an unseen eyebrow, glancing at the small brunette vampire beside him; a small smile appeared on his face.

He held his master protectively as they past more strange paintings, finally coming to a simple wooden door at the end of the hall.

Sora blushed once realizing the proximity between him and the genie, backing off at once.

Riku ignore this as he reached out and grasped the cool door handle in his hands.

The door opened, and music began pounding through their ears.

Sound proof, go figure?

The pair immediately put their hands to their ears as they walked in into the loud room.

They looked around; people crowded the large three floor room. In the middle of the room, there was a bar…A _THREE_ STORY BAR!

**HALELUJAH!**

The bar was round, and held by pillars at the very center of the room. If you looked up, you could see the walk ways that connected the bar to the rest of the floors.

There were rails placed on the walkways just in case some idiot walked off by accident.

In middle of the ceiling, there was a glass opening where a large white moon shined, letting sunlight enter the room. It was quite an amazing sight, or at least Riku thought so.

"Sora! Riku!"

The pair turned to find the rest of the group nowhere in sight, puzzled expressions covered their faces.

A giggle was heard, "Up here!"

They looked up to find Selphie standing over the door, Tidus by her side.

Apparently the door wasn't completely _on_ the wall….the wall kinda came out to _meet_ with the door.

Sora and Riku were speechless; the door was technically _under_ the stairs!

Tidus chuckled at their faces, "Come on, Kai's saving us a seat, she went ahead with Axel."

Selphie gave them an evil grin, "She was sooo scared when she was walking down the hall…MUAHAHA!"

Tidus backed away slowly from his girlfriend as Riku and Sora began coming up the stairs, immediately regretting it.

Selphie gave them a sweet smile once she was done with her evil laugh and bounced off to find Kairi and Axel.

Tidus gave them a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "She kinda _surprised_ Kairi when we were walking in here…,"he trailed off looking somewhat embarrassed.

Riku smirked while Sora chuckled at the blonde boy, who was now staring at the ground.

Tidus raised his head, "Let's go, they're probably wondering where we are."

The three walked up the rest of the stairs, walking past people who were either making out or deep in conversation.

Sora felt somewhat uncomfortable as he glanced at the ones heatedly making out, their eyes closed in concentration.

He stole a glimpse of Riku, who didn't seem to be the least bothered by these public displays of affection, making feel rather childish without even trying.

Finally they came upon, a large area with tables and chairs, one of them occupied with their friends.

Selphie waved at them eagerly, "Guys over here!"

Grinning, Tidus walked them over to the table where Kairi and Axel were discussing hair products.

Riku took a seat beside Axel, Sora took a seat beside him, and Tidus sat next to Selphie.

The table was round and black, with white chairs to sit on.

Riku smoothed out the ruffles on his skirt, whilst Selphie decided to lash out a question on Sora.

"Soooo how long have you two been dating?"

The conversation between Kairi and Axel stopped; they turned with interest on their faces as Sora stared back blankly.

"Ummm…,"he turned to Riku, who looked up from his skirt to meet his gaze.

The silver haired boy turned towards Selphie, "Will you excuse us, I'd like to get some punch and Sora is accompanying me…right sweetie?"

Sora blinked, "Right."

The maid flashed him a lustful grin, as Sora stood up from his chair. He held out his hand to Riku and helped him stand from his chair, leading him away from their friends.

Everyone except Selphie and Axel had their jaws open.

Kairi was in complete disbelief; she turned to Axel and frowned at the bored looking boy.

"Why can't you help me from my chair?"

Axel lifted an eyebrow; he wore no mask but instead had black designs on his face.

"What? You can't get out of a _chair _on your own or something?"

Kairi glared at him, "Well, _Riku_ can, yet Sora's _still_ willing to lift a hand to help her."

Axel frowned, "Well I ain't Sora!"

Kairi's face was growing red from anger while Axel was starting to look annoyed.

Selphie and Tidus however, were watching this with high interest.

The witch turned to her boyfriend, "Sora and Riku really look good together don't they?"

Tidus turned to face her and nodded, "Yeah, good thing too," he lowered his voice to say the next few words, "Poor guy's liked Kairi for too long, he deserves someone to like him back."

Selphie nodded, her face serious as she turned back to the bickering couple.

_Sora's needed someone for a long time now…_

X**o**X**o**

"My heels hurt my feet!"

Sora stopped walking as turned to face Riku, who was staring at him indignantly.

The brunette frowned, "Suck it up you big baby!"

They were considerably far from the rest of the group but, not too far away that they'd get lost.

Riku's eyes flared in anger, he crossed his arms and smirked, "Oh yeah? Is that anyway to talk to your date?"

**-Silence-**

Sora remained speechless, his eyes widening at what his genie had just said.

_His date?_

Well…they weren't _really _dating…but when Riku said it…it sounded so _real_…

The brunette blinked, gazing at his triumphant looking genie.

"Now get me some fruit punch…_darling_."

Riku smiled sweetly as he said this, making the brunette cringe at the word 'darling.'

The vampire pouted, "Alright…I'll get you your damn punch. Go back to Kairi and the others; don't answer anything they ask about _us_, got it?"

"Got it," Riku replied in a serious tone, even he knew when it was time to be serious.

The two parted ways, each wondering the same things unknowingly int the back of their heads.

_Why does this seem…so real?_

X**o**X**o**

**-The winner was a unanimous vote for "French Maid." (YAY!)**

**-**_Review and I will make them feel more confused then normal…MUAHAHA! (**About their relationship of course…XD)**_

**-Next Chapter…_MUAHAHA_! LovelessRitsuka raises her EVIL little hands type more problems for the charries….-**_Types_**-**

"_You're not jealous…are you Kairi?"_

"_Get OFF him damit!"_

"_Sora?"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_And who might you be…"_

_**Chapter 6- Kairi's jealousy?**_

_**Tune in Next Time to find out!**_


End file.
